malice_2_julesfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
How to play the Malice game and beyond Are you new to this type of game? While most are don't fret, I know it looks like a lot and you aren't sure what to do don’t worry. Take a minute and relax… clear your mind and i'll walk you through what to do. SO let's begin shall we? Step 1: Picking your Nation, Renaming it and Making the lore So you agreed to join the game eh? You must be a skilled diplomacy player then. So i guess it's time for you to choose which nation you want to be. That's not hard, just pick any nation that hasn't been picked yet. So once you do that you get to rename all of the cities including the capital names to whatever you want them to be named. This also includes the nation name. So take your time and rename everything to what you want them to be. Once you've done that it's time for you to work on your history and lore to your people. Go nuts with it. There has been hundreds of years of war and death, of fantasy and myth. Do what you want with it! Trust me I won't question it ;) Once you have a backstory to your nation, you've renamed it all, and you have it on a GOOGLE DOC! Or sent it to me in a DM through discord you are ready to proceed to the next step of the game! STEP 2: Making your turn So everyone has send Jules their new nations and backstory, he has changed the map names and now he has said the first turn starts! Oh no i dont know what to do… Don’t worry lets look at everything you can do. So as the game starts, Jules will have given you a Google document listing the economy of your city which is a list of the buildings you have in the cities and the level they are. It also shows your gold you make per turn as well as your current treasury. You also are shown your current military. How many men you have as well as how many more you can recruit. In the game you are aware that you can purchase spies, Assassins and Mercenary troops to work for you. Scouting is also something you can do. Just because it is not on the map doesn't mean it is not there. Much of this world has been forgotten and lost in time. You can send scouts out to search through the world a discover things that have been lost, scout out cities, armies etc… Mages are also something you have in this game. You choose their school and decide what you want their ability to be. Fire, water, runic, earth, air, illusion, druidic, necromancy, etc… have them fight with your army, or do things to protect your home. Diplomacy is the main focal point in this game. Talking to other nations is massive. Working together, making deals behind the scenes, trade, etc… talk to others and do whatever you can to benefit your nations interest. So yes there is so much you can do but how do you do all of these things? Well When i say Turn 1 begins, you have to tell me what you want to do. For example: Jules can i build my market to level 2, barracks to level 2 and purchase 2000 men? Also can i scout the forest to the south? Jules just so you know, Lyle and i are going to start trading this turn. :D Does that make sense? Creativity is key. Ask questions as to what is possible! Do as much as you can! So let me break everything down for you even further. ECONOMY MARKET: Level 1: 100 gold per turn----cost 200 gold---2 turns to build Level 2: 200 gold per turn----cost 400 gold----3 turns to build Level 3: 300 gold per turn-----cost 600 gold-----4 turns to build Level 4: 400 gold per turn----cost 800 gold----5 turns to build Level 5 500 gold per turn------cost 1000 gold----6 turns to build PORT: Level 1: Unlocks naval exploration----cost 200 gold----2 turns to build Level 2: Allows naval trade----cost 300 gold----3 turns to build Level 3: 100 more gold per naval trade partner----cost 600 gold----5 turns to build Level 4: Unlocks fleet making-----costs 900 gold-----8 turns to build Level 5: 200 more gold per naval trade partner---costs 1100 gold----10 turns to build Thieves Guild: Level 1: spies are 1/4th reduced in price----300 gold----3 turns to build Level 2: Spies can attempt to unlock the gates of capitals.----- 600 gold 5 turns to build Level 3: spies get +1 modifer to anything----- 900 gold---7 turns to build Level 4: Spies get +3 modifier to anything----- 1100 gold--- 9 turns to build Level 5: Spies get to reroll regardless of the roll---- 1500 gold---- 11 turns to build Arena: Level 1: Make 100+ gold per turn----200 gold---- 2 turns to build Level 2: Rebellions take 2 turns longer to form if attempted---- 400 gold--- 4 turns to build Level 3: another 100 plus gold per turn---- 600 gold---- 6 turns to build Level 4: Rebellions take 4 turns longer to form if attempted---- 800 gold---- 8 turns to build Level 5: another 100 gold per turn---- 1000 gold---- 10 turns to build Engineers Center: Level 1: -1 turn to building time---- 200 gold---- 2 turns to build Level 2: -2 turns to building time— 400 gold— 4 turns to build Level 3: -3 turns to building time—-600 gold—-6 turns to build Level 4: -4 turns to building time—- 800 gold—- 8 turns to build Level 5: -5 turns to building time:—— 1000 gold to build Trade Hub: Level 1: allows trade between nations—200 gold—- 1 turn to build Level 2: 50 gold additional per turn—400 gold— 3 turns to build Level 3: 100 gold per turn—- 600 gold—- 5 turns to build Level 4: 150 gold per turn—- 1000 gold—- 7 turns to build Level 5: 250 gold per turn—- 1200 gold— 9 turns to build Black smith: Level 1: +1 defense modifier in battle—- 200 gold—- 2 turns Level 2: +2 defense mod in battle--- 400 gold--- 4 turns Level 3: +3 defense mod in battle--- 700 gold--- 6 turns Level 4: +4 defense mod in battle--- 1000 gold--- 8 turns Level 5: +5 defense mod in battle--- 1300 gold--- 10 turns Armory: Level 1: +1 offense mod in battle--- 200 gold--- 2 turns Level 2: +2 offense mod in battle--- 500 gold--- 5 turns Level 3: +3 offense mod in battle--- 800 gold--- 7 turns Level 4: +4 offense mod in battle--- 1100 gold--- 10 turns Level 5: +5 offense mod in battle--- 1400 gold--- 13 turns Seige shop: Level 1: unlocks catapults--- 300 gold--- 2 turns Level 2: unlocks seige towers--- 600 gold--- 5 turns Level 3: unlocks ballistae--- 900 gold--- 7 turns Level 4: unlocks trebuchet--- 1100 gold--- 9 turns Level 5: unlocks Jules’s Fire--- 1300 gold--- 11 turns Barracks: Level 1: unlocks fire arrows---200 gold---2 turns Level 2: unlocks Chariots--- 500 gold--- 4 turns Level 3: unlocks poison arrows--- 700 gold--- 7 turns Level 4: Scouts reroll--- 1000 gold0--- 10 turns Level 5: +2 offense and +2 Defense modifier--- 1200 gold--- 12 turns GOLD You start the game with 2000 gold and an income of 900 gold a turn. You all start with a Capital (Level 4 city), 1 town and 1 village. There are 4 levels to cities: Level 1 Village: brings you 200 gold a turn--- to upgrade 200 gold Level 2 town: brings you 500 gold a turn--- to upgrade 500 gold Level 3 City: brings you 800 gold a turn--- to upgrade 1200 gold Level 4 Huge city: 1200 gold a turn You can make a village anywhere you want for 500 gold and then upgrade as you see fit. I keep track of your cities and how much your income is per turn as well as adding it to your treasury amount. Military You start the game with 10000 men unless you are the horde or Valanis who start with more or the Dwarves or elves who start with less. To purchase troops its simple. 200 gold for 2000 troops. But it also has upkeep. So if you have 10000 troops you are paying 1000 gold per turn for them. So keep an eye on how many men you have eh? You also have a military pool so on your page it will show you have: 10000 men currently ready------- 25000 available You can purchase up too 25000 men if you so wish. Make sense? So you have 10K troops but you want to move them. So on the map i have grid system, blocks that will determine how far you can travel. Human army: 1 block per turn Dwarf army: .75 block per turn Elf army: 1 block per turn Ogladai army: 1.25 block per turn Half elf army: 1 block per turn Giant army: 1.5 block per turn Lyconian army: 1.5 block per turn SPIES ASSASSINS AND MERCENARIES SPIES: You can send spies to see what your opponent has economic wise, military, and what they are aiming on doing. Spies are your best friends, they are excellent for scoping out secrets to expose your enemies, to see if they are weak, or outright protecting yourself and your own secrets. There are 3 levels of spies you can buy. LEvel 1: spy simply roll for success--- 300 gold Level 2: spy roll for success/ +1 mod/ if rolled under 7 you can reroll once--- 600 gold Level 3: Spy roll for success/ +2 mod/ if roll under 12 you can reroll once--- 900 Assassins are your hidden blades. They are your beginnings into war. To weaken your foes. They are loyal to you and you alone. They can murder champions, leaders, mages, anything you aim them to kill. There are 3 levels to your assassins Level 1: assassins roll for success--- 300 gold Level 2: Assassins roll for success/+1 mod/ if under 7 you can reroll once--- 600 gold Level 3: assassins roll for success/+2 mod/ if under 12 you can reroll once--- 900 gold Mercenaries cover the lands of the Evandria, finding them isnt hard. You can purchase 2000 men but they may not be the best based on their level though. There are 3 levels to MErcenaries: Level 1: 2000 men no bonuses--- 200 gold a turn Level 2: 2000 men +1 offense/+1 defense--- 300 gold a turn Level 3: 2000 men +2 offense/ +2 defense--- 500 gold a turn SCOUTING Scouting is super helpful to learn more about the world around you, what you see isnt accurate. There is so much lost to your peoples that you much find it again. Ruins, towers, cities, lands, soooo much hidden wonders. So send your scouts out. Seek the truth of the world. How scouting works: Jules i want to scout the forest near my capital. I say okay and roll a d20. If its high enough ill tell you what you find IF anything at all. FUN no? MAGES Every nation has a random amount of mages. You dont have many though… Magic.. Is dying… Choose a school of magic for your mages, they can only have one though. Fire, water, earth, air, illusion, necro, druidic. Etc… have your mages perform wonders to defend your lands or march with your armies. Protect them for there arent many left… You get a random number a mages every 12 turns. 1-3 mages. CONCLUSION This game is about skill and cleverness. Outwitting your opponents… lying and deceit are your best tools. Many of you will try and make coalitions and alliances, try and make friends… i will tell you this. ONLY ONE NATION MAY WIN. dont offend me with your kindess, i am not a merciful god. Ally people for as long as you need too but trust me they will kill you first. Survive my trials if you can… I plan on updating this if i have left anything out ;)